


I've Got You Under My Skin

by Lore711



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lore711/pseuds/Lore711
Summary: In which Steve Rogers is there when Peggy Carter dies.





	I've Got You Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Steve Roger's was away when Peggy Carter died, and that Peggy died in her sleep, but I wanted to write my own version.

Steve Roger and Peggy Carter’s situation was a bit unique compared to all the other couples in the nursing home. Small and quaint, Peggy’s room was filled with flowers, candy and tons of fan mail from fans of Captain America and her alike. 

Life was much different from when Peggy was young. People acted differently, spoke differently, saw the world differently. Peggy had seen many great eras, the 50s, 60s, 70s. The twenty first century was exciting but not surprising. Peggy had seen wars, far too many wars. 

Now she was old and fragile, her life was no longer up to her. She was forced to trust the nurses and attendees at the nursing home they had shoved her in. She didn’t like feeling weak, but she was a hundred years old; what could she expect.  
She had known it was coming for awhile now. “Only a matter of time,” she had said to one of the nurses checking her heart rate by her bedside. So when the monitor started dropping, the thumping of her heart slowing, the nurses didn’t bother to look afraid, neither did Peggy. 

“Call Steve,” she said, her breath airy like she was dreaming. The nurse nodded obediently, going over to the landline near Peggy’s bed. “Steve Rogers?” the nurse asked. “Peggy would very much like you to come over.” She paused and listened to what Steve was saying before frowning, putting the phone closer to her lips. “I’m afraid she doesn’t have much time.” Quickly the nurse hung up and returned to Peggy, who was staring into nothing.  
“Do you want me to call the priest?” Peggy shook her head. “No priest for me, though I bet Steve’ll be mad.” She laughed but ended up coughing. The nurse put a breath ventilator over her mouth. “It’ll be okay, Peggy,” she said. “Steve’ll be here soon.”

Not long after, Steve burst through the door. He saw Peggy all hooked up with wires and his lip quivered. Slowly he made his way over to her, wide blue eyes filling up. Peggy’s own eyes opened and she smiled, though it was hard to see through the clear plastic of the ventilator. “You know who you remind me of?” her aged voice joked, putting out her shaking hand for Steve to take. “That little boy all the way back in training camp; trying to keep a strong face. But you can’t fool me, Steve, you never fooled me.” 

Steve took her hand, clutching it delicately as he found a seat by her bed. “How are you, Peggy?” To his surprise, she laughed, a light hearted laugh not matched for the dying person on the bed. This laugh was young and full of life, of love, of hope. It was Peggy’s laugh; she laughed at death.  
“Not too well,” she answered, “but I feel great, Steve. Better than I have in awhile.” She glanced towards the doors. “You missed ‘em, Steve. Bunch of agents, Fury himself, came to read me my last rites and such. They said they’re naming a monument in my honor, a war monument.” She laughed again though it was bitter. “Just a big thing for the pigeons to shit on.” She coughed. “But how have you been, Steve, don’t let me ramble.”

In turn, Steve smoothed over her hair, being careful not to jostle the wires around her head. “Not at all, Peggy. I’ve been fine.” He turned for a moment to shake away the tears that seemed to be forming. Peggy raised a shaking hand to caress his cheek. “Strong man, you are,” she said. “And so was I, before I got old. Don’t let this affect you, Steve.” She relaxed again. The heart monitor’s ominous beeps became farther spaced out. A nurse dressed in white slipped silently in the room, remaining at the door.  
Steve glanced at her before returning his gaze to Peggy, whose eyes were beginning to droop. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked. Peggy shook her head, eyes staring at the ceiling. “‘fraid not, Captain. It’s okay. She turned her head over to her nightstand, where a framed picture of her, in her younger years, and a bunch of other agents, sat. She pointed to it weakly. “Those men and women are all dead now. Team of 1951. We had a reunion after the war. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t lived so long. But then I remember that I stayed alive long enough to see you.”

Silently Steve moved closer, getting a better look at the agents in the picture. He knew most of them, they had helped him in the war. “Being old isn’t easy, Steve, but neither is being young, you should know that,” she continued. “At my age, no one comes and bothers you. Not even your family. It’s okay though. I’ve been wanting to be left alone since the end of the war.” She put the picture face down. “But this it it, isn’t it, Steve? My final battle.”

Steve nodded, not daring to look at her. Peggy eyed him. “Be strong, Rogers. It’s only death. There’s more after, you know that.” She took his chin and made him look at her. “It’s peaceful you know, dying. Most enjoyable thing you’ll ever experience. I was almost killed before, by being strangled. Hardest thing for me was to just let go, because I wanted to. It’s like the most enjoyable sleep you’ll ever get. Like kicking your shoes off after a hard day and going to be, except your hard day is your whole life.” She laughed again. “I’ve lived a good life, haven’t I.” 

“Yes, you have,” Steve agreed, controlling the crack in his voice. “You’ve lived the best life anyone could ever ask for.” Peggy nodded thoughtfully.  
The monitor slowed ever more. The nurse quietly inched along the side of the room towards the machine. Steve’s eyes went between the monitor and Peggy frantically. “Can’t you do anything?” he demanded. The nurse sadly shook her head. Peggy weakly took Steve’s chin in her shaking fingers. “Focus on me, Steve,” she chided. She looked into his eyes and exhaled. “God, Steve, you’re so young.” A tear escaped her eyes. “You haven’t changed a bit; it always amazes me, everytime I look at you.” She blinked harshly, the tears disappearing as they came. “But I remember when I was young with you.” She patted his cheek before putting her hand down and adjusting herself on the bed. The heart monitor slowed even more.

Hand still in Steve’s, Peggy rested her head on the pillow. Her eyes were glazed over, her chest rose very slowly. “Would it be shameful,” she started, taking in a quick breath, “to say that I’m afraid?” Even though she could barely see him, Steve shook his head. “Everyone’s afraid. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Peggy nodded. “That’s true.” She squeezed his hand lightly. “Sing me a song, Steve. Sing me something I know.”  
Steve chuckled and thought for a moment. “You remember that song we danced to, one of the first days Howard gave me the serum.” Peggy laughed. “I could never forget it. Howard got to drunk he fell going down the stairs.” Steve scooted closer so Peggy could hear him.“I’ve got you under my skin,” he began. Peggy smiled widely. “I’ve got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, you’re really a part of me. I’ve got you under my skin.” Relaxing into the bed, Peggy hummed along. “I’ve tried so not to give in. I said to myself, this affair never will go so well.”

“You know, Steve, I’ve always loved you.” Peggy’s hums stopped as she took in a shaky breath. Steve squeezed his eyes shut. The heart monitor slowed dangerously. “ I'd sacrifice anything, come what might. For the sake of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night. And repeats and repeats in my ear.” The tightness in Peggy’s grip loosened. The nurse turned away respectfully. The monitor went flat, the ring of it echoing in Steve’s ears. He didn’t stop. “Don't you know, silly fool, you never can win. Use your mentality, wake up to reality. But each time I do, just the thought of you. Makes me stop before I begin. Cause I've got you under my skin.”  
Steve remained frozen in his seat even after the doctors and nurses flitted in and out of the hospital room. The room was quiet. They left him alone. The sky had grown dark outside the window. The room was cold. Slowly Steve stood, giving Peggy one last peck on her forehead. He walked to the door, keeping his head low. As his hand made contact with the doorknob, he glanced towards the body on the bed. “Bye, Peggy.” He squared his shoulders and walked away.


End file.
